


And who but my black hearted love

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Demons Are Assholes, Evil Eddie Riggs, Evil Ophelia, F/M, Gen, Old Married Couple, Politics, Rebellion, Slavery, Unhealthy Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: It has been more than four centuries since The Drowning Doom and Tainted Coil joined forces. A marriage of allegiance as well as one of love bonded the two factions together. Together the factions are stronger than ever. The threat of a human rebellion brewing seems almost laughable given the union of the two most powerful factions in the land.A human rebellion shouldn't be hard to handle, Eddie and Ophelia have handled worse. At least that's what they assumed until the rebellion somehow actually grew stronger than either expected. Their human slaves are rebelling and the two need to regain control over their kingdoms.A Brütal Legend AU





	1. Finish me off, follow the plan

**Author's Note:**

> well howdy, welcome to this weird AU. 
> 
> This is kind of a fanfic built on a whim. I wrote a quick blurb based on a prompt for fun and it spiraled wildly out of control. Kind of a problem I have clearly. 
> 
> Eddie inherited his mother's kingdom/was born in the land of metal. Riggnarok was not a part of his life/died when Eddie was pretty young. Eddie has no idea he's actually half human. He's been the ruler for a long time. 
> 
> Whilst Ophelia took over the doom once the initial human rebellion fell apart. 
> 
> Obviously, I'm really taking a hacksaw to canon timeline, but w/e. 
> 
> Fanfiction is meant to be fun, so nyeeeh. 
> 
> We're kind of stumbling directly into their lives as the rebellion really gets some traction. So no big dramatic flashbacks for ya'll.

He extended his hand out, a smile blossoming across his features as he looked over the familiar face before him. “Well, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

Ophelia gave a gentle scoff, taking the hand readily. She laced her fingers with his own as the two started walking together. The desert air was drying her out, but there was not a chance she wasn't holding onto Eddie. “You act like you never see me.” 

“It’s been more than three turns of the moon, babe.” He brought her hand up to kiss her inky knuckles fondly. “I’ve missed you.”

Ophelia wanted to pretend his affection didn’t make her long-dead heart flutter, but- she knew it was pointless. The man could read her so easily. Many centuries of courtship would do that to anyone. “Surely your demons have kept you occupied.” 

“Some of them. But breedin’ ain’t the same as lovin’.” He winked a little, warranting a laugh from the doom’s leader. 

“Be glad I’m interested in your tainted body at all. Who knows what runs in your veins.” She pushed his hand back towards him, swaying away. A pleased smirk curled across her lips at the sound of the Tainted Coil’s leader immediately trailing after her. 

A lovesick fool. Even now.

“You love my ugly little heart too.” He caught her hand, pulling her back in a twirl. Ophelia laughed, moving with Eddie readily. They needed no music to dance together, moving easily together across the courtyard of the demonic fortress. The dry desert barely registered to Ophelia now as she held onto Eddie. Her worries of drying out dropping out of her head completely. 

“You ugly monster.” She laughed, throwing her head back as he spun her. 

“You wicked wretch.” He teased in kind, “Do you truly eat your enemies hearts after pullin’ them into the sea?” 

“Do you really feast on human bones?” She shot back as he dipped her. “Such a human face, for a demon such as yourself.” They came back up so easily she found her footing without much effort. 

“A blessin’ from the Titans. A gift for my mother’s loyalty.” He squeezed Ophelia’s hand, pulling her close now. Ophelia pushed away dancing out of his grasp, smirking at how crestfallen he seemed for just a moment before he was back to eager. He was back on her tail again, hand finding hers to yank her back into the dance. 

Ophelia was more than happy to move with him now, taking in the courtyard as they moved together. Demons gawked, her own tear drinkers stared when not swallowed by apathy brought by the sea.

They were an odd pair. He should have crushed her when he had the chance. She should have wretched his spine from his body when he slept.

Yet.

Yet, she found herself wanting him. She found life in her heart again. 

He found compassion in his old bones when they became Emperor and Queen. 

\----

The weather improved as the sun dipped down past the horizon and the sky darkened. The sky was lit up by the faint twinkling of stars. Ophelia could almost call it bearable depending on where one was. 

The gardens, no matter how odd they were had to be the best place. She reclined almost lazily across the stone bench as she watched Eddie carry a tray back to her. She much preferred the cold air of the doom lands, the shade of the trees and mist of the swamps, but she couldn't pine for it that much. She had what she wanted right here and now.

“Last I checked you had servants.” She mused with a huff as she reluctantly shifted to make room for her husband on the bench. 

“I do, but- if I call for them they never leave.” Eddie grinned, handing a wine glass with a delicate stem to Ophelia. She accepted it readily, swirling the dark liquid in its home as she watched Eddie. He settled in next to her with a smile that made her hide a smile of her own behind her glass lest he notices it.

“True enough. Privacy isn’t the easiest thing to find here.” One thing Ophelia had learned was the fact demons were decidedly… _clingy_. They thrived on Eddie’s attention, lapping up each word with awe and an emptiness Ophelia found appalling. If she didn’t know Eddie, she would have assumed he bred for those traits. 

“I want to be with you. Opposed to you and three nuns who are worried we’re not happy.” He smirked a little back waggling his eyebrows playfully, “Sides, I’m kinda guessin’ you’re tired of those grave diggers moonin’ over you?” 

“A woman needs her manservant's.” Ophelia joked in turn, sipping at her drink. By now the bitter sting of demonic wine barely registered to her. It isn't what she enjoys drinking but it is plentiful in these lands. “True enough though, it does get tiring to have people desperate to please you at all times.”

Her people were certainly more apathetic, but- if she so much as looked at them there was an immediate fuss. The aloofness was more for the rest of the world than her. 

Eddie took a long swig of his drink before setting it aside. “How was the trip? No problems?”

“Long, dreary, dreadful.” She placed a hand against her forehead in mock melodrama. Eddie just laughs, the sound sending a pleasing jolt through the undead woman.

“So, a normal day for you then.” He leaned in a little, lips brushing against her hand against her forehead. He takes her hand kissing her fingertips, down her fingers, turning her hand in his grasp kissing upon the palm of her hand, tenderly moving down her wrist. She contemplates letting her dress fall away completely to give him more incentive to kiss until the sound of loud heels approaching pull his gaze from her. 

“My lord, my lady- my apologies for the intrusion.” The Nun seems apologetic at least, but it doesn't take the annoyance out of Ophelia's sigh. "There is an important message for you."

"Now?" Eddie sat up somewhat, yet to let go of Ophelia's hand. "A messager fuckin' came now?" 

"Yes." The Nun is grim-faced for her part, "Something has happened in one of the mines. I do not know the details..." She motions for them to rise. Eddie presses another kiss against Ophelia's hand before releasing it to rise. The drowned woman sobers, rising as well from her seat wine forgotten on the bench as the two follow the Battle Nun into the fortress. 

Awaiting in the throne room is a variety of Warfathers, Druids, and Nuns talking amongst themselves in low tones. A Tick Chopper stands astride his bike, sweat having made his fur cling to his body. His arms are crossed over his chest as he waits.

"You brought us a message?" Eddie's voice alone silences the group gathered around his throne, the demons turn to face him, offering their Emperor a polite bow of their heads. When they realize Ophelia is present as well, the gesture is repeated in her direction be it with less reverence. 

The Tick Chopper nods, grabbing the message from the hand of the Druid holding it, extending it outwards to the demonic ruler. The druid shoots his fellow demon an annoyed look but doesn't say anything as Eddie takes the scroll. He unrolls it, holding it out somewhat so Ophelia can read it as well. 

_Emperor,_

_This matter is most urgent, as of mid-day the highest raise of the sun, we were attacked._

_The mines of the east have been raided by a human company. Very few of those loyal to us were left alive in the wake of this great attack. If I had been present today, I would not be alive to pen you this message of great urgency. Most of our humans were freed from this fray. Last head count revealed we have lost almost eighty percent of those who originally raised for mine work._

_We will be breeding a new crop of slaves in the meantime to try and recoup, but humans grow slowly. There is talk of encouraging growth with experimentation, but given our need for metal goods, it would take much too much time and resources we cannot spare. We are unsure when we'll be back to full capacity again._

_Human loyalists pledged to our cause have taken up some responsibility to mine metals and precious goods, but it will greatly decrease our output. A rebellion seems to be brewing my lord._

_Contained in this letter is a description of the humans leading this cause from those who survived the battle. Spread the word so we may exterminate this filth before it grows._

_At your service,_

_-Thegulus The Third (III) Of The Order of Blood._

Eddie exhaled slowly, swearing to himself. He ran a hand through his hair now, openly frustrated. "Shit. We just got that mine in working order." 

Ophelia took the letter from his hand to re-read it, a frown curling across her lips. "A rebellion... in this day and age? How trite." Ophelia unrolled the scroll further finding the added information provided. 

"Eight percent is hardly trite." Eddie bit out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ormagoden's Tusks." 

"What should we do, my lord?" A Nun questioned, shifting where she stood almost anxiously. She was a young one, inexperienced in battle and birth yet. Ophelia could see as much in the Nun's stance. Clearly a woman who worked in the grand libraries deep within the fortress. A wizened woman of mind opposed to birthing. Ophelia could guess a Nun of her stature was called given the High Nuns were in the birthing pits.

"We use what information we have to nip this in the bud." Eddie stated firmly, letting his hand drop away from his face as he stood at his full height. His presence alone was enough to make the demons submit to his will. "We need to alert Lionwhyte, I wouldn't be fuckin' surprised if these dirty human fuckers try goin' after his disgustin' palace." 

"Humans are partial to shiny things. Wouldn't surprise me if they're drawn there." Ophelia threw in dryly, before growing serious again. "Send a message to my warriors as well. It hasn't escalated, but we need to be sure we crush these fools." 

"Yes, my lord, yes my lady." The Nun bowed deeply to them, causing the other demons to follow suit. "We shall take care of it."

Eddie pointed at the Warfather and Nun present, "Start draftin' the letters. Keep the information precise and pointed. We want this to be clear." He cut his gaze to the druid, "You gather warriors, Lionwhyte's forces will be useless without more demons." His gaze fell upon the Tick Chopper. "Whilst the letters are gettin' written grab another one of your brothers. I need these letters out fuckin' immediately. One to Doom Lands, another to Lionwhyte."

The demons stared for a moment before Ophelia clapped her hands loudly together startling the group, "Now!"

With that, they rushed off in a flurry of activity leaving the rulers in the throne room. The silence that fell after felt decidedly heavy between the two. A rebellion hadn't been successful in centuries. One that had gone under their noses this long was not a good sign.

"Well, there goes my plans of fuckin' you in the garden." Eddie sighed, slumping into his throne melodramatically. Ophelia simply laughed, covering her face with a hand.


	2. Break all the bonds, sever the ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ateulia be blessed, for her grief has brought me you.” 
> 
> “Blessing a depressed goddess isn’t going to win you any favors, Eddie.” She tapped the top of his head with the scroll. “You still have to tell me what is happening out there.” 
> 
> “Later,” He took the scroll, chucking it blindly behind himself as he pulled Ophelia completely against him. “I got the most beautiful woman in my arms right the fuck now.” 
> 
> “Mmm,” Ophelia smirked up at the man, leaning in to kiss him again. “I suppose I can relent for just a moment. Not often we get a rebellion brewing right under our noses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, how little Eddie and Ophelia know... lmao poor dorks.

The rest of the night was spent speaking over a pitcher of awful wine in hushed tones. By the time the two settled for the night the sun had broken past the clouds bright and buoyant. It made Ophelia wish she could reach out and put the accursed fire orb in a choke hold. 

Only the familiar weight of Eddie’s arm wrapping around her makes the drowned woman settle in and try to sleep. 

She isn’t sure how many hours she manages, but when she does awaken Eddie is gone. The bed is colder than she’d like due to this fact. He was her personal bed warming, how dare he get up before she does. 

The drowned woman gives a slow almost lazy yawn as she sits up. She forms a gown with some tears as she slides off of the bed. She'll find a reason to lounge later, for now she wants to find her partner.

The drowned woman glides through the bedroom to peek into the connected office. Eddie is already there hunched over his desk scribbling away. 

“The demon emperor working? I’m shocked at such a change in pace.” She teases, smiling at the way the tension in his shoulders dropped at her words. Ophelia gladly drifted into the room, gliding across the cold stone floors with her tears, barely touching the stone with her bare feet at this point. Ophelia drapes herself across his shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

“Finally awake, slacker?” He teased readily back, turning somewhat to peer up at her. 

“Unlike you, I need to rest. I can’t be breeding, eating and making a ruckus at all times.” 

“Uh-huh.” He huffed lowly back. He turned a bit more in his chair so he could steal a kiss. It was a little awkward, but neither minded it too much. 

Eddie broke from the kiss, smiling up at his wife. The mess of man and demon looked embarrassingly lovesick. “You better go grab breakfast, we got a big meeting this afternoon.” 

Ophelia huffed, rolling her eyes. “ _Joy_.”

“The messages went out last night, so now I’m waitin’ on a response from Lionwhyte and your General Crowley.” 

“Crowley will likely reply first.” Ophelia trusted her general far more than she did the glitter monster that Eddie had under his thumb. The demon snorted, rolling his eyes now, “Look, he’s what I got out there, gimme a break.” 

“Which bone?” She questioned, shoving away from Eddie now to stride away from the seated man. "Just name one, I'll break it for you."

\---

As predicted, Crowley got back to them by the mid afternoon. Ophelia was far more smug than Eddie would like to deal with. Her smugness didn’t even diminish when they stepped into the meeting with a mixture of high ranking Nuns, Overblessers and Warfathers present. 

“At least we got Crowley patrollin’ the borders.” Eddie toyed with his goblet, frowning a little as he looked over the paper map pinned to the table. It wasn’t as defined as he’d have liked, but it was what the demons and doom had been able to draft up of the landscape. 

“How many demons do we have to start investigating the lands Lionwhyte has control of?” Eddie cut his gaze to the Warfather in charge of the slave camps, Julius. A proud demon who had held the position for a decade thus far. He stepped forward passing an agitated Overblesser. 

“I’ve mobilized twenty to pick through the borders of Lionwhyte’s pleasure dome.” Julius stood fairly tall, arms crossed behind his back. He was at attention, but calm, confident even with the situation unfolding before them. “I do believe that should be enough.” 

Eddie narrowed his eyes, “Make it fifty.” 

“F- my lord that is overkill!” 

“Humans literally crashed a fully functioning slave camp. One of yours I might fuckin’ add.” Eddie stated sharply back. “This was not a rag-tag team of escaped children, Julius. Thegulus message told us it was a god damn disaster.” 

“Thegulus is- merely a hatchling, surely he exaggerates!” Julius stammered, “I would have heard from others nearby-“

“Not if they’re dead.” Ophelia mused with a low laugh. She glanced to Eddie now, resting a hand against his elbow drawing him to her. He gravitated towards her so easily at a touch. “Shall I send some of my men as well?” 

“Please.” Eddie bowed his head to his wife respectfully, his eyes were naturally drawn to her. “We’ll need you.” 

Julius bristled at Eddie’s bow and word, glancing at Ophelia disapprovingly as he tried to cut in. “My Emperor, truly the doom-“ 

“Will be an asset.” Ophelia finished with a slow sip of her own wine. “I’m sure you’ll need every bit of manpower to crush this rebellion.” 

Julius sputtered but fell silent as Eddie cast him a glance. “Gather who you can, I’m sure the breeding pits have new stock to carry out into the field.” 

Julius gave an unhappy but obedient bow, going wordless now. With his silence, Eddie looked to the rest of the group. “With Julius leading the investigating aspect, I’ll need messengers.” His gaze fell to a Nun, Patrica. An old Nun of high blood ties. Her decorative jewelry of bones showed her prowess in battle and breeding. “Get my choppers mobilized with the groups. They are to be told not to battle anyone unless cornered. They need to be able to take notes on the state of things with an assigned Nun and bring us the news.” 

“Of course my merciful emperor.” The nun bowed. “Shall I breed nuns for this task specifically?” 

Eddie swirled his glass idly, “Yes. I’ll meet you in the pits after we finish this to make just the right Nuns for this task.” 

The rest of the meeting fell into planning specifics, Ophelia eventually found a reason to steal Eddie’s wine goblet after ‘accidentally’ spilling her drink on Julius. 

By the fall of night, demons in troops left the palace, heading out towards plains of the other part of the continent. Ophelia reasons that should be more than enough to crush a silly human rebellion. 

—— 

The missives came quickly enough, giving the Emperor a headache as he reads over each one. His desk is a mess by the end of the first week after learning of the rebellion. It only becomes worse as Ophelia’s visit to the demonic lands continues. 

“A human rebellion, of all the things that could happen.” Eddie exhaled lowly, looking over the haphazard mess of papers on his desk. “Titans be, where did I put that scroll…?” 

“This scroll?” 

The familiar voice sent a pleased shiver through the demonic emperor. He turned towards the door, smiling widely at the sight of his wife standing in his office doorway. 

“Stealin’ scrolls now? What will the dastardly queen of the doom do next?” He questioned, pushing away from his desk to walk over to her. 

“Possibly have her way with the demonic emperor.” She mused whilst twirling the closed scroll casually. “I have my rights as Queen Consort.” 

“You do.” Eddie agreed with a smirk, reaching out to loop an arm around her waist. Ophelia yielded, relaxed in his grasp as the two shared a kiss. Once Eddie broke apart he pressed his forehead against her own. 

“Ateulia be blessed, for her grief has brought me you.” 

“Blessing a depressed goddess isn’t going to win you any favors, Eddie.” She tapped the top of his head with the scroll. “You still have to tell me what is happening out there.” 

“Later.” He took the scroll, chucking it blindly behind himself as he pulled Ophelia completely against him. “I got the most beautiful woman in my arms right the fuck now.” 

“Mmm,” Ophelia smirked up at the man, leaning in to kiss him again. “I suppose I can relent for just a moment. Not often we get a rebellion brewing right under our noses.” She playfully tickles a finger under his nose earning a fond eye roll from the demon. 

“One we’ll crush soon enough,” Eddie promises readily. “Sides, you’ve gotta head back soon, I don’t want everythin’ to be about the damn humans.” 

“My kingdom can’t run itself.” She chuckles lightly back, “Some quality time never hurts.” 

“How far could a rebellion get anyway?” Eddie jokes casually as he kisses Ophelia again.


End file.
